Starstruck
by SwagSammich78
Summary: When a prank goes wrong and Huey wins a contest for his own reality show, will it all be as fake as it seems? Or will television actually lead him to the realest of them all? Huey/OC! PSSH, please. Huey/Jazmine!
1. May 3, 2010

Well. I did a poll asking which story I should do next and this one won out...by a longshot. It was quite funny. It was tied with All Roads Lead to Washington, but I'm already doing that one, so naturally that'll be updated as well. I don't know how much I'll update this one, but season three's about to start pretty soon so...maybe it'll give me inspiration when I feel I have none. :P

Um...I seem to have a thing with Prologues (I'm a sucker for backstories) so feast your eyes on this boring, seemingly irrelevant one. BOOM.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks

* * *

_May 3, 2010_

"You want to explain to me why the hell everyone's telling me they saw you Saturday night with someone else?"

The hallways were bright and cheery, the late morning sun streaming in through the wide windows that were opposite of the row of lockers that stretched down. The loud chatter from the senior courtyard was floating in from outside, a gust of spring air coming in from the double doors not too far down the hall. It was late May and the mood of the school was filled with excitement; not only was the weather finally nice, but school would be out for the summer in a month. Exams were right around the corner, but it seemed as if even the looming prospect of finals couldn't bring anyone down.

Well, minus a couple of Ed Wuncler Senior High School's junior students.

The hallway was so empty that his voice, already filled with a poorly concealed anger, seemed even louder. Sixteen year old Jazmine DuBois turned to face him, holding her books protectively to her chest. She looked up at him, her curly ponytail bobbing slightly as she shook her head.

"You don't." Huey Freeman's voice was flat. "You don't feel you at least owe me _that_."

She wasn't looking at him. Her green eyes stared down at the floor, focusing on her shiny black flats. They were swimming with tears.

"Answer me!" He yelled, making her visibly flinch. He'd yelled like that before, sure, but it was never directed to her. Ever. Even when they'd been having their many arguments over the past few weeks, his voice had never gotten louder than her's. Even when they'd had their big fight that resulted in them giving each other the silent treatment just a few days ago, his voice hadn't been as hard, as scary as this. Huey was an intimidating person. Everyone knew that.

She supposed that she'd gotten so used to the quiet side that this was coming as a shock.

"No." Her voice was barely above a whisper. He eyed her.

"No _what_?"

"It's not true." Jazmine shook her head, swallowing. "Any of it."

Huey set his jaw, glaring down at her. "So you mean to tell me that the eleven different people who came up to me to tell me that they saw you disappearing into some bedroom with another guy at Caesar's birthday party Saturday night were lying." His voice was filled with disbelief. Jazmine sighed, shrugging. He slammed a fist into his locker with frustration, making her jump.

"Are you _kidding _me?!"

She blinked at him wordlessly. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" He was so loud that his voice was echoing off the lockers, floating through the empty hallway. Luckily everyone was at some pep rally for the Soccer team's championship game against Woodrow Wilson High that was going on later that day, so no one was around to overhear. "Did you think that my own best friend would lie to me about it?!"

The thing about it was, she wasn't saying anything. His chest heaved up and down, the anger building. Not only had she done something he thought she'd be the last person to _ever _do, but she wasn't even bothering to explain it to him! She was just standing there, looking at the floor, acting as if she didn't give a damn...

The fact that he cared a hell of a lot more than her just made him want to strangle her. She'd care _then._

"It's-" His eyes flashed angrily down at her and she took a deep breath, as if pushing herself to go on. "It's not like that. I didn't..." She bit her lip, shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Those two words were probably the worst words she could say. Of all the useless words that existed in the English language, those were probably at the top of the list. Huey turned away, breathing heavily.

"Huey..."

"You're...sorry." His voice was flat again. "You're _sorry_?"

"Wait-"

"YOU SLEEP WITH SOMEONE ELSE AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SOLVE IT BY SAYING YOU'RE FUCKING SORRY?!" He yelled. She was crying freely now, shaking her head. "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW "SORRY" YOU ARE!"

"Then _what_," Jazmine asked, her voice tired. "Do you want me to say?"

He clenched his fists. "I want you to tell me why."

She blinked. "Why?"

"Yes. _Why_."

She looked out the windows, biting her lip. Her arms tightened around her books. Her eyes filled all over again.

"I can't."

That was it. Huey leaned back, shaking his head.

"That's the best you can do." He snorted. "You're pathetic."

She had expected, when the situation happened, for it to play out like this, but it hurt all the same. The words fell on her like blows. She closed her eyes, bowing her head again.

"What," She repeated, her voice shaky. "Do you _want _me to say."

His eyes were cold. They were the same cold from when she'd first moved there when they were ten. The cold that had started, little by little, to melt away through their friendship. The cold that had completely disappeared, at least towards her, the night that they'd shared their first kiss when she was fourteen. It was back now, and it was aimed right for her. It was worse than any words he could say to her.

_"Jump up out my bed grab my clothes  
And I throw on my coat out the door  
And I'm, today I'm gonna get over you, you, you  
Yeah, and I hop in the car  
Push the button on the automatic start  
Right on the seat I see a scarf I gave to you  
Oh, memories start comin back  
No room for reverse I cant back back  
I'm sittin in the car but I cant back back  
So, Im slumped over the wheel of the car  
And all I can think of is a broken heart  
And all I can think of is why we're apart."_

There was a car driving past the school; it was probably one of the seniors getting out early. Huey's eyes flashed angrily as he stared down at her.

"I don't care what you have to say anymore." He took a step back, the distance between them already vast. "I don't know why I _ever _cared."

"Huey-" She reached out a hand, stepped forward, but he stepped away some more. She drew the hand back, pressing it to her mouth as if to stop from saying anything. The tears were coming nonstop now.

_"We went round for round  
Til we knocked love out  
We were laying in the ring not making a sound  
And if that's a metaphor of you and I  
Why is it so hard to say goodbye."_

"I don't care if I never see you again," He said, cutting right into her. He'd always known how to hurt her the most, yet he'd never so willingly done it. Now, all bets were off. "I don't know why I bothered trusting you. I don't know why I bothered giving you the time of day."

_"I cant wait to hate you  
Oh, the things you put me through  
I wanna move on."_

He spun around on his heel, heading down the hallway. Jazmine couldn't help it, it just came second nature to her; she ran after him, her tears blinding her vision. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait."

He spun around and she recoiled. "Don't _touch_ me!" He yelled, his voice so sharp she dropped her books. They spun across the floor but neither one of them moved to get them. "Why the hell would you even _think _I'd want you to touch me after you've-" He ran his hands across his face, letting out a laugh of disbelief and shaking his head. "You must have lost your mind."

_"I cant wait to hate you  
Oh, the days you left my heart all alone  
I cant wait to hate you  
This is all crazy"_

She wanted to beg him not to go. For him to stay. She wanted to be able to explain, to say the words she'd never be strong enough to admit to anyone...

She couldn't. It was her fault, and there was no one else to blame. For her to expect him to forgive her would be selfish. It would be wrong. It would make her feel worse than she already did. She wanted him to hate her, to despise her. To think that there was nothing good about her. He was right.

"It's over." Huey laughed again, even though there was nothing funny about the situation. "Oh, it is _so _over." He glared at her, pointing at her chest. "Don't talk to me."

"Huey-"

"When you see me in the hallways, in the neighborhood, at the park, pretend I don't exist. Because that's exactly what i'll be doing to you."

"I _can't_-"

"Don't call me. Don't talk to my family. Don't even _think _about me." He shook his head. "You don't exist to me. You're _nothing_ to me."

Jazmine's face crumpled. He gave her a look of disgust, turning away.

"We're through."

She buried her face in her hands, sliding down the lockers and crouching on the floor, sobbing. He rolled his eyes, turning away and walking down the hallway, disappearing out of sight. He never looked back.

She dropped her hands to her knees, shaking. She heard another, softer pair of footsteps, coming towards her. She looked up to see a pair of much softer blue eyes staring at her. She blinked, not even bothering to staunch the tears.

"You didn't tell him."

Cindy's voice was soft, sympathetic. Jazmine shook her head, crying harder.

"I couldn't."

Her best friend nodded, extending a hand. Jazmine took it, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. She picked up her book as Cindy leaned against the lockers, regarding her with sad eyes.

"When are you leaving?"

Jazmine swallowed, stacking them neatly and shaking her head. "They finalize their divorce the twenty eighth. I'm taking my exams early so I can fly to California the thirteenth. Mom's coming out there June second. I won't lose my year."

Cindy swallowed, her own eyes filling. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." Jazmine shook her head, sniffing. "But I can't stay."

"I know." Cindy sighed. "I think you should've told him that you-"

"_No_." Through her tears, her voice was firm. "And you'd better not tell him, either." Her voice dropped. "You'd better not tell _anyone_."

"Alright."

She eyed her. "Not even Caesar."

Cindy frowned. "I wasn't going to."

Jazmine nodded. "Good."

The girls set off down the hallway, the opposite of the direction Huey had went in. Just thinking of him made her want to cry all over again, which was what she did. Cindy sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Jazmine rested her head on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Jazmine's gaze flickered to the windows again; outside the sky was a bright blue. Not a cloud in sight.

"No." She looked forward, sighing. "But I will be."

_"And I cant come to grips with the fact that youre gone  
I cant wait to hate you  
Ooooo Oh"_

* * *

Yay? Nay? Bored? Hungry?

Yeah. I'm hungry, too.

The song used was "Can't Wait to Hate You" by The Dream. I'm not gonna lie, I usualyl hate him because most his stuff sounds the same, but there's something about this song that I like. Maybe it's the fact that he doesn't spend his whole time falsetto-ing ooh-ing sounds. Just, a little bit. Haha. Anyways, review, b!tchez.

(You just called your grandfather "Bitches"!)

-Kelsey


	2. One Night Stand

Okay, so I'm definitely on my way out the house, but I couldn't resist updating this one since it was a tad bit NEGLECTED. Thanks to TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT, Leka10, xXMissJanuary1996Xx, and MizzC for the reviews! I love how everyone was all "Oh, shit! Huey was being so mean!" Well, you'll see why as the story goes on. Actually, you'll see that a lot of things aren't really as they seem as it goes on...(dun dun dun). But yeah, the song I used in this is titled "One Night Stand" By Jazmine Sullivan (Get it? Cause she...and Jazmine...have the same name...:facepalm:). I love her...but not that "Bust Your Windows" song. It's dumb. And whoever thinks busting windows is a smart thing to do is dumb. Fun, yes. But Smart? No.

This chapter was a bit hard to do since I had _no idea _how to start this off (the beginning's always the hardest) and this song basically saved the story. In a way it could be a filler chappie, but it sets stuff up. So don't be a jerk :P

Oh, and you should DEFINITELY read TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT's "Six Sides of a Heart", because it's awesome and delightfully funny and everything epic. And while you're at it, check out Another Dead Hero's "Revolution is my Name" because it's lacking in reviews. Show authors some love, yo!

(I'm in an rare, oddly good mood. What can I say?)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Boondocks. None. Nada. Zilch.

* * *

_Love is just a game._

_Really, it is. Ask someone. Ask _anyone_. Whether the person you ask is going to insist that love is real and beautiful and all things pure, or they're going to tell you it's a joke. It sucks. It's nothing. Love is that universal feeling that everyone strives for. The only difference is that either you're intentionally striving, you're lying about _not _striving, or you're so oblivious you don't even realize love is in your ballpark until it's smacked you in the face. Everyone plays. Sometimes they win, sometimes they lose. Either way the results are never easily predicted. A game. Straight up._

_Feelings aren't my thing. They never have been, and I'm willing to bet they never will be. I'm a Grad school graduate. I'm a lawyer. I don't have time for shit like that, not when I'm trying to live my life. At least, those are all things I told myself._

_Opportunities have a funny way of showing themselves. They come in ways that we didn't see coming. Sometimes, the last thing you want is exactly what you need. I can't even believe I'm saying some bullshit sounding, corny mess like that. But it's true._

_It's amusing, in a way. It's ironic that all this "love seeking" started at a wedding._

_

* * *

_

One Night Stand

_May 5, 2017_

So _this _was what happened when your fiancée was a multimillionaire.

Twenty-four year old Huey freeman stared around the nightclub, shaking his head and sitting in the furthest corner booth away from everything, a drink in his hand. He wasn't much of a drinker, but he had a feeling in order to survive this weekend, he'd need some serious alcohol.

When he'd agreed to be the best man for his best friend, Michael Caesar, nearly a year ago, he'd admitted how he knew nothing about weddings. Shit, he hated weddings. He didn't see why the couple couldn't just go to the courthouse and save enough money for the downpayment of a house if they loved each other so much. He'd figured that since it was typical for the Best Man to be in charge of all the…well…_manly _stuff, that Caesar would probably benefit in picking someone who wasn't so jaded about these things, someone who actually knew what to do when it came to planning. Only, Caesar had just grinned and shook his head.

"Don't even worry about it, man," He'd said, clapping him on the back. "Cindy's got it all under control."

That had been pretty unbelievable. Cindy McPhearson, their old classmate and the girl Caesar had chased around and around in circles for up until they were practically twenty, wasn't a dummy. She wasn't exactly the best at organizing and planning things, however. She was the one who was chairperson of the prom committee their senior year and had gotten so stressed out they almost had their prom at a damn Joe's Crab Shack. Luckily, a few other people had teamed up to get them a room at some fancy hotel owned by Ed Wuncler.

Honestly though, if the girl could barely handle planning a senior prom, how could she plan her own wedding with no help?

Well, he saw how she did it now. Cold. Hard. Cash.

Cindy had always had a wealthy family when they'd lived back in Woodcrest, Maryland. While she had her moments and could be a complete airhead about things she never used her money or social status to make herself seem superior to others, which was probably one of the only things that had kept Huey from choking her over the years. Sure, the gang had known she was loaded.

They didn't know, however, that when Eustis Carlton McPhearson II died he'd leave his fortune _not _to his greedy, self-indulgent son, but instead to his only grandchild. His twenty-three year old granddaughter who had been the only family member who bothered to stay close to him, despite the fact that she'd moved to New York for college. His twenty-three year old granddaughter who now had a personal worth of three hundred million dollars, and that was _after _taxes.

It was enough to give someone a heart attack. In fact, in Caesar's case, it almost did.

Cindy, despite the blonde hair and her tendency to believe she was black, was actually pretty smart. Not only had she graduated Columbia University a year early with a degree in Journalism, but she'd also landed herself a job as an editor for a magazine right there in New York City. The fact that she didn't mind living in Brooklyn had nearly brought Caesar to tears he'd been so happy. That was probably one of the main reasons Caesar had put up with all of Cindy's wedding bullshit.

One: He'd get to live in New York again.

Two: This wasn't coming out of _his _pocket.

It wasn't as if no one had tried to pitch in, either! But no, Cindy practically bit your head off if you even _thought _about paying for anything. It was good for Huey, though. He didn't know shit about being a best man. He didn't even know a best man _had _responsibilities until he watched one of the many episodes of _Rich Bride, Poor Bride _that Cindy had forced upon him.

He didn't know how Caesar could put up with it. That woman was _exhausting._

On a positive note, Cindy was smart about her money. She cashed in her stocks before they crashed, earning herself even more money. She opened several bank accounts so that it could invest. She saved most of it (after going on a few shopping sprees, of course).

And, because she now had unlimited funds to have her dream wedding, she'd hired so many wedding planners, caterers, decorators and other people that she'd barely had to lift a finger. She picked the colors, she picked the food, she picked the location, and she was set.

Which was why Huey, along with the rest of the wedding party, was here in San Francisco. Not only had she _insisted _on getting married in one of the top ten wedding locations in the United States, but she'd also flown out everyone who didn't live there already which was basically, oh, _everyone_. She'd had everyone wrapped around her finger so tightly that the entire flight from New York had been chock full of either people who were _in _the wedding or _going _to the wedding. The flight attendants were so excited that they broke out free champagne! The pilots even put the plane on autopilot so that they could come out and party, or as Riley had put it when he was laughing in the seat beside Huey "get sum sips of dat good ass Patron."

Honestly, it was a _wedding_, not a coronation for the damn Queen of England! Then again, he hadn't had to pay a dime into his tux or the bachelor party, so he had no right to complain.

That was another thing. The Bachelor party? Was _completely _insane.

Since Caesar and Cindy weren't two people to get all freaked out over superstitions they'd disregarded the "no seeing each other before the wedding" rule, at least until midnight, when Cindy and her people would go to one hotel and Caesar and his would go to another. So, instead of having two separate bachelor/bachelorette parties, they'd combined them. They'd got the owner of some popular nightclub to shut down and then entire place was being used by the wedding party, the wedding _guests _who chose to come, random outsiders who were willing to pay ridiculous amounts to get in, and strippers.

Oh, god. _Strippers_.

To say that Huey didn't enjoy the occasional…er…_escapade_, would be a lie, but strippers were his big _no-no_. Just…no. They were nice enough people and he understood that they had to make a living somehow, but…no way.

Which was exactly why he was hiding out in the back of the nightclub. Well…mostly why he was hiding out in the back of the nightclub.

"Having fun?" Twenty-four year old Michael Caesar suddenly asked, popping up out of seemingly nowhere. Well, there were hiding. Huey nodded, holding up his drink.

"Yeah. About as much fun as a Iraqi prisoner being waterboarded."

Caesar shook his head, making a face. "What makes you think that's even okay to joke about?" He asked, yelling to be heard over the music. Huey sat up, leaning over the table.

"What?"

"What makes you think that's even okay to-"

"_What_?"

"Damn it Freeman, forget it!"

Huey burst out laughing, and Caesar joined him. They couldn't help it. This was all so _crazy. _Everything was colorful and loud and fast and you'd think they were at Mardi Gras instead of San Francisco.

"Are you nervous?" Huey asked, trying to be nice. It wasn't Caesar's fault that his bride-to-be had expensive tastes and wanted to do it big. Caesar paused, then shook his head.

"Nah!" He held up his own drink. "You?"

Huey made a face. "Why would I be nervous?"

"You know why!"

Well, way to go. Way to bring up what he'd purposely been trying _not _to think about.

It was a good thing he was a man of his word because if he hadn't promised to be on his best behavior he probably would have pitched a fit when he found out who Cindy's maid of honor was. In reality it should have been obvious, but how was he supposed to know that they'd remained best friends after all these years? Shoot, he hadn't heard anything from her. He'd only assumed the others could say the same.

Not so, apparently. Not only had she remained best friends with Cindy, even going as far to fly back for her high school graduation, her _college _graduation, and her grandfather's funeral, but she'd also kept in touch with Caesar! She even talked to _Hiro Otomo, _their other good friend! It seemed like she'd kept in touch with everyone _but _him.

It didn't bother him. After all he hadn't wanted anything to do with her. Maybe what bothered him was that she hadn't even _tried _to communicate with him. His yelling had never stopped her before! Then all of a sudden she moved to California (without bothering to tell him, on top of that) and was just out of his life. Oh, well. It was all just water under the bridge.

At least, it was supposed to be. Then, at the rehearsal dinner earlier that day, he'd seen her.

She hadn't noticed him at first, of course. No, she was too busy hugging Cindy and talking a mile a minute to Hiro, who was a groomsman. She'd told some kind of story that had the entire place laughing. She'd excused herself to go to the bathroom.

_Then_, she'd noticed him.

He'd expected her to be all emotional or nervous. Maybe even defensive. He'd expected her to throw a fit, try to be syrupy sweet, or just something along the lines of her typical behavior. Only, she hadn't. She'd smiled. She'd nodded. And she'd said six words that about made his blood boil:

"Hey, Huey. Long time, no see."

And then, _just like that_! She'd turned around and became engrossed in a conversation with one of Caesar's old college roommates!

She hadn't been nervous! She'd talked to him like they were old _friends_! She'd just looked at him with those innocent green eyes, blinking at him with those long, thick eyelashes, and she'd talked like everything was perfectly fine!

He'd been in such shock that he didn't bother reminding her how much he still hated her. He hadn't even acted hostile towards her at all. Instead, he'd lined up beside her like they were practicing to do the day of the wedding, walked down the aisle with her, and went to his respectable place. At the rehearsal dinner he hadn't had to say anything to her, so he didn't. And here, now, at the bachelor..bachelorette…wtf party, he'd avoided her.

And the pitiful part was that she was so busy being the life of the party that she didn't even notice he was still mad at her! Was that a good thing?

It was kind of childish, holding a grudge for something that had happened nearly a decade ago. But, well, he was Huey Freeman. That's what he did. Held grudges.

And it was okay if she'd just moved on with her life because he had, too! If she thought she had any kind of claim over him, well, she was _wrong_. He had a track record longer than her arm. And if he didn't feel like sleeping alone any day of the week, then he had options. He had _lots _of options. So, if she wanted to act like she didn't miss him and that she was over him, then whatever. Because he'd been through with her _years _ago. Uh huh.

Huey rolled his eyes, shaking his gin and tonic. "No, Ceez. I don't care that she's here."

_Lies! Get her the hell on the next flight out of here!_

Caesar gave him a look, smirking. "Really?" He asked. When Huey nodded, his jaw set, he shrugged.

"Okay!" He pat the table with his palm. "Then if you're so okay with it, why don't you try being a little social?"

"Because being social," Huey replied, raising his voice more to be heard. "Is for those who don't hate people. _I _hate people."

"Well, can you pretend you don't for the next couple of days?" He shouted back. "Because you're my best friend, and I'm really glad you're here! And it's not like we can see each other all the time nowadays, so It would be great if we could make the best of our time now! No homo!" He added, taking a sip of his beverage. Huey sighed heavily.

He did have a point. With him and Cindy moving to Brooklyn after the wedding and himself living in St. Louis, it wasn't like they'd cross paths too often. He was fresh out of grad school and looking for a job though, so who knew? Maybe he'd move to New York as well.

Right now, he had no attachments. He found that he preferred it that way.

"Fine!" He yelled, rising to his feet and being careful not to trip down the step down part of the floor. The nightclub had elements like an arena; the bar was at the top (where, conveniently, he'd placed himself), there were tables that went in a downward slope towards the bottom, and there was a dance floor in the middle. There was a stage in front of it, about average sized. There were some more tables in front of it as well as beside the dance floor, and almost all of them were full. The place was packed. How many people did Cindy and Caesar _know_?

"Besides," Caesar yelled, grinning as they sat at one of the front tables, along with Hiro. "It's no fun in the back. All the action's up here!"

Great. "Um, okay."

"Huey!" Hiro yelled, clinking his beer with Huey's glass. "It's been too long, man!"

"We just saw each other a couple hours ago!"

Hiro made a face. He was obviously drunk, along with a good portion of the room. "_What_?"

He sighed, shaking his head. Poor Hiro had went to the dark side. "Don't worry about it, man!"

"Mr. _Lawyer_!" A suddenly high, feminine voice sounded from behind him. He cringed, especially when he was griped into a large bear hug, a curtain of blonde hair falling over his shoulder. "Oh, Huey! I'm so glad you're _he-ere_!"

"_Thanks_," Huey grumbled, trying to pry himself out of her jaws of life-like grasp. Maybe he just tolerated alcohol better than others, since he seemed to be one of the few people not strung out over happy juice. Cindy _finally _let him go, bouncing around to the opposite end of the table to plant a big kiss on Caesar's lips.

"Baby!" She yelled. "It's almost midnight!"

"I know!" He yelled back. For some reason that was funny to them since they both burst out laughing. Huey rolled his eyes. Thank goodness no one had driven here.

"Is she going to do it?" Caesar asked, catching his attention. He glanced up curiously as Cindy nodded eagerly, clapping her hands in a giddy type of fashion.

"She's backstage now! She's so mad." She grinned. "But a deal's a deal and she lost. So, she's got no choice."

"Wait, what happened?" Huey asked, setting down his drink. Cindy shook her head, laughing all over again.

"I bet Jazmine that I'd get married before her!" She yelled, giggling. "So, since she lost, she's got to hold up her end of the deal!"

"Which was…?"

"You'll see!" Cindy suddenly whipped out a walkie talkie (where had that come from?!) and screamed into it. "George! Get the goddamn strippers of da stage! Shoot!"

Huey watched, slightly amused, as the "exotic dancers" suddenly began scurrying off the stage. He got even more amused when he noticed Riley sneaking off with one of them in the corner of his eye. Well, that would be a funny story to tell one day. His interest rose when he noticed someone carrying a keyboard onto the stage, followed by another person who was setting up some drums. A third person came up, holding a bass. Wow, there was going to be a real musical performance? Hey! Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Well, unless it turned out to be freaking Snoop Dogg or Diddy. If that was the case he was just going to have to bus it back to the hotel. No _way _was he going to put up with listening to either of _them_. Cindy started laughing again and plopped down on Caesar's lap, his arms encircling her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder as they stared towards the stage. Hiro sat up as well.

"What's going on?" He asked. Cindy waved her hand. Two more people came on stage, both of them women, going up to a set of microphones and pulling them off their stands. A man ran onto the stage, taking a bow when everyone in the place started clapping and cheering for whatever reason. God, there were some serious alcoholics in this place!

"What's good San Francisco?" The guy yelled into his mic, causing the cheering to increase. Huey rolled his eyes, taking another swig of his drink.

"Alright alright…we've got a special treat for you all tonight!" He yelled. "And I know, I know…what could be a better treat than what you've already gotten?"

"Free money!" A voice that sounded strangely like Riley yelled out.

"Cruise tickets!" Another woman yelled.

"My divorce papers!" Someone else screamed, causing laughter to erupt through the crowd. He shook his head, laughing himself.

"Um…nice guesses, but no." He gestured towards backstage. "We've got the maid of honor here to present a present to the bride and groom!"

Everyone started cheering again. Huey's insides lurched in that way they did whenever he was home and his Grandad gave him a regular burger and lied, saying that it was actually a veggie one. He groaned, closing his eyes.

Why was he getting all worked up over this? It was just her presenting a gift. A gift! What was wrong with him? He looked up as she walked onstage, waving and blowing kisses towards the enthusiastic audience. She fist pumped the guy before striding over to the other two women, taking the center mic.

"Check, one two?" Twenty-three year old Jazmine DuBois spoke into the wireless microphone and turned around to laugh at something that the drummer, one of Caesar's groomsmen as well, said. "Shut up!" She shook her head, turning back towards the crowd. They quieted down.

"Alright." She smiled and winked towards his table, grinning at Caesar and Cindy. "This is a song I wrote for Cindy because she suckered me into doing it. And, I lost a bet."

"Did not! Lies!" Cindy shouted, laughing. Jazmine shook her head, rolling her green eyes.

"Whatever." She turned to the rest of the wedding party, giving them a mock serious look. "You know she did."

They all burst out laughing. Huey rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, she was all insistent on me writing about how their relationship started off, and…I can't believe I'm doing this…" She glanced back at the keyboardist, the bassist, and the drummer, shrugging. "Ready when you are."

They nodded. She looked back at the engaged couple, grinning.

"You two are going to kill me." She walked to the center of the stage, her high red pumps clicking on the floor. She wiped her hands on her denim shorts, shaking her loose, curly hair and laughed at something one of the other women onstage said. Huey practically laughed.

Jazmine was going to _sing_? He didn't even remember her singing when they were back in Maryland! Oh, this was going to be interesting…

"One," The drummer said quietly, clicking his sticks together. "Two. One, two, three, four-"

_"Usually I'm the one that's in control and  
I'll meet em' freak em' leave em' move on to the next man  
Heh, he ain't my man."_

Huey's eyebrows rose. The piano had started it off and now the drums came in, followed by the bass. Jazmine threw her head back, shaking her long hair behind her shoulders.

_"I must admit I like to have some fun  
I be in love for like a minute then I'm on the run, yeah yeah-" _She had a playfully seductive look on her face, as if she were caught between wanting to laugh and wanting to pull it off.

_"On the run, on the run, for like a minute then I'm on the run-" _The two backup dances chimed.

_"Ooh Ooh, until the day that he caught my eyes  
I knew I didn't wanna play him like them other guys ohh-"_

_"Other guys, other guys, didn't wanna play him like them other guys-"_

Holy. Shit. Jazmine…could actually _sing_.

Huey felt his jaw, along with half of the room's, drop as she ripped the microphone off the mic and spun around, dancing on the microphone stand.

_"You are my kryptonite, you take my powers away  
And if I spend the night, you'll probably drive me insane-"_

_"One night stand, one night stand, he was suppose to be a one night stand!" _The backup singers sang, moving side to side in unison. The majority of the crowd began to clap to the beat, and Cindy was laughing so hard that she was turning red. Hiro's eyes were wide.

"Damn," He mumbled, taking a huge swig of beer and swallowing heavily.

_"You are my kryptonite, you take my powers away  
And if I spend the night you'll probably drive me insane-"_

_"One night stand, one night stand he was suppose to be a one night stand!"_

And then, Jazmine had actually dropped to the stage and started crawling towards the groomsmen table, moving to the beat of the song. She bit her lip and grinned, crooking her index finger towards one of the. Which, you know, didn't get them _too _excited. Not.

_"When he looked in my I eyes, I knew something was different,  
He wasn't no beginner I could tell I couldn't win-"_

_"Couldn't win-"_

_"Oh, no-" _Jazmine crawled onto the table, pushing one of the groomsmen's drinks aside and trailing her free hand along his collar, as if singing to him. The guy's eyes widened.

_"Couldn't win-"_

_"He's no beginner-"_

_"He's no beginner and I couldn't win!" _The backup singers were grinning.

_"I shoulda walked away, don't know what made me stay  
I knew I played this game, I'm probably gonna pay-"_

_"Gonna pay, gonna pay, I played this game so probably gonna pay!"_

Jazmine let go of his collar, leaping off the table and dancing her way back up to the stage. At this point everyone (and by everyone, the male sector of the nightclub) was going crazy, hooting and cheering and clapping as if they were at some damn show in Vegas! Which, with the way that girl was dancing they might as well have been.

Where did she learn to move like that?! __

"You are my kryptonite, you take my powers away  
And if I spend the night, you'll probably drive me insane-"

_"One night stand, one night stand-" _The backup dancers chimed.

_"He was supposed to be-"_

_"He was suppose to be a one night stand! Hey!"_

Cindy was laughing so hard that she was snorting. Caesar was shaking his head, whispering something to her. Hiro was chugging down his beer like there was no tomorrow, as if trying to distract himself from the tank top wearing, high heel clacking, singing girl who was tossing her hair and shaking her hips like some biracial Shakira. Huey swallowed.

Was it just him, or was it getting hot in there?

_"You are my kryptonite, you take my powers away  
And if I spend the night, you'll probably drive me insane-"_

_"One night stand, one night stand-"_

_"He ain't my man!"_

_"He was suppose to be a one night stand!"_

"Take em to the bridge!" Jazmine sang, taking hold of the stand with her free hand and throwing her head back.__

"So I decided I would try it, because I couldn't fight it  
I would do it so good I'd have em' making me pancakes in the morning.  
Making me pancakes in the morning yeah-"

"I'll make her pancakes any morning!" One of the guests shouted, letting out a loud whoop. Huey gave him a dirty look.

_"And so I-"_

_"And so I put it down, I mean I went to town, but he pulled the switch around-"_

_"It was me making pancakes in the morning," _Jazmine sang with so much feeling that even the indifferent bartender was hollering for her. "_Me making pancakes in the morning, hey hey hey baby!" _

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Hiro said, swinging towards Huey with a deadpan expression on his face. "But I _really _wish I was Jazmine's microphone stand right now." He shook his head. "Oh, my god-"

_"You are my kryptonite, you take my powers away  
And if I spend the night, you'll probably drive me insane-"_

_"One night stand, one night stand-" _The backup dancers were doing some kind of shimmy of their own. The bassist was shaking his head, completely into the music.

_"He was supposed to be!"_

_"He was suppose to be a one night stand, hey!"_

_"You are my kryptonite, you take my powers away," _The crowd was now singing along, at least the ones that weren't too busy staring at her like there was no tomorrow. She grinned.

_"And if I spend the night, you'll probably drive me insane-"_

_"One night stand, one night stand-"_ Everyone screamed with the backup dancers.

_"You ain't my man-"_

_"He was suppose to be a one night stand!" _They finished. To top it all off Jazmine's feet slid to the stage and she landed in a split, punching the hand holding the mic in the air above her head as if in triumph. The last notes from the piano faded and Huey shook his head, his jaw slack.

He couldn't help it; he slammed his palm down on the table. "What the _f_-"

"YEAHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed so loudly that it felt like the roof was about to blow off the joint. Huey watched as Jazmine climbed to her feet, replacing the mic and taking a bow, flipping her hair over her shoulders and going over to hug the backup singers, who Huey was _just _realizing to be Cindy's bridesmaids.

"In your face, Cindy!" She yelled into one of the mics. Cindy laughed, hiding her face in Caesar's shoulder. Caesar himself raised his hands, doing a slow clap. He had a stunned expression on his face.

"I will never see my baby sister Jazmine the same way. Ever again."

Cindy swatted him, shaking her head. Hiro pushed himself out of his chair, looking tired.

"I definitely need another drink," He said, starting towards the bar. "You want something, Huey?"

"_Yes_." Definitely. "Something. _Anything_."

"Word." Hiro disappeared into the crowd and he turned back towards the stage. The moment Jazmine's heels touched the dance floor she seemed to be surrounded by men. Huey shook his head. Men. They were _pathetic_.

Then again…he took a deep breath, swallowing. He'd promised Caesar that for his sake, he'd be on his best behavior.

But if his ex girlfriend was going to be anything like _that_ for the rest of the wedding? _Lord_…

"Aye!" Riley suddenly yelled, causing Huey to jump. He sat down in the empty chair beside his older brother, shaking his head. "Yo, you gotta hook a nigga up."

Huey made a face. "With…the stripper who put all those hickeys on your neck?"

"What? Nigga, naw!" He jabbed a thumb behind him. "Wit Jazzy! Shit, dat girl gots it!"

"Riley!" Huey yelled.

"What?" Riley snorted. "Huey, do you know wat a girl _that flexible _is capable of?"

Actually, based off prior experiences he _did _know. But he wasn't going to _admit _it.

"Riley." Huey's eyes narrowed. "I am not setting you up with Jazmine. We're not even friends!"

"Shit, dat's yo fault." Riley grinned, pushing himself back up to his feet. "I know you kickin yoself fo dat one, cause yo chances of getting in dem draws is like, zero. Oh well, she's free game now, nigga!"

"Riley! Go away!" Huey yelled, burying his face in his hands. "Where the hell is my drink?!"

"Crown and Coke," Hiro said, sliding a glass towards the distraught afro wearing man. "I brought you two, just in case."

Hiro was probably his best friend right then. "Thanks."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm outta here." Cindy snapped her fingers. "Come on, girls! Hey! Horndogs!" A group of men suddenly spun around. "Back away from my maid of honor!"

They parted, exposing a blushing Jazmine, who gave them a smile and a wave before shaking her head, coming over to their table. Oh, _great_.

"That," She said, picking up Cindy's beer and taking a swig without even asking. "Was embarrassing. I'm going to kill you."

"I'm going to kill you!" Cindy punched her in the arm, making her wince. "You thought you were funny writing that stuff, didn't you?"

"Well, it was true!" Jazmine laughed, shaking her head. "You enjoyed playing men, and then Caesar caught you and had you looking stupid!"

"HA!" Caesar said loudly, snorting into his drink. "I liked that song." Cindy shot him a dirty look.

"Hush it!" She rolled her eyes. "I'm going. Are you staying?"

"Oh, no way." Jazmine snorted. "These shoes are killing me. I can't believe I had to do that. That was torture."

_'Sure didn't seem like it,' _Huey thought, rolling his eyes.

"What?"

He didn't even realize he'd accidentally said that aloud until he saw Jazmine, Cindy, Hiro and Caesar all staring at him. Caesar was giving him a warning look. Jazmine just looked confused.

"Oh. Ah…nothing." He held up his drink. "Too much to drink."

He was perfectly sober. But blaming it on the alcohol always seemed like a good idea. Jazmine shrugged.

"Don't kill yourself, now." She walked past him, giving him a smile. "Goodnight!"

_Seriously_?! Huey spun around in his chair, watching her, Cindy, and a few other women walk towards the exit. Did she just talk to him _again_? And did he just let her have the last word…again?! He turned around to see Hiro and Caesar laughing at him.

"What?" He asked. They kept on laughing. "_What_?"

"Admit it." Caesar shrugged. "Jazmine's got it going _on_."

"The only thing she's got going on is…I can't even think of a good insult!" Huey snapped, sitting back in his chair. "Who cares?"

"You should have seen your face." Caesar snorted. "If looks could kill she would have been lying on that dance floor dead ten minutes ago."

"If looks could kill she wouldn't have made it through the rehearsal dinner," Hiro pointed out. Huey made a face.

"Excuse me, but may I ask why this is even our current topic of conversation?" He asked in an irritated tone. Caesar took a swallow of his drink.

"Because, young Huey," He replied, sounding as if he were trying not to laugh again. "You have encountered a lot of people. You have fought many levels of ignorance and oppression. You've dealt with every type of dumbass that is known to man. And of every, _every _person who we've had the fortune, or misfortune, of meeting in our twenty-four years on earth, there is not _one _person who gets you worked up more than her."

"Not true," Huey replied. "I hate that one guy who shortchanged me at that Chinese food place we stopped at in Texas during our layover-"

"Not the same and you know it." Caesar shook his head. "Admit it. You're a jaded, angry man who still can't let go of something that happened when you were _seventeen_."

"I have let go of it!" He said. "I just don't feel like pretending to be friends when we don't even like each other."

"Well, _you_ don't like her," Hiro pointed out. "She doesn't seem to have a problem with you."

"Of course she doesn't!" Huey shot back. "She's not the one that was cheated on-"

"Ah _ha_!" Caesar pointed across the table at him. "I told you! You _are _still mad!"

Huey sighed. "I'm not _mad_. However-" He went on loudly, drowning out Caesar and Hiro's groans of protest. "I do not ever condone pretending that a negative incident hasn't happened. If she had simply addressed the issue before, or even now, and admitted to being wrong, then I would fully be open to being friends. Or, at least civil."

"Yeah…about that…aren't you the one who told her that you didn't want anything to do with her and that she didn't exist?" Hiro asked. Huey gave him an incredulous look.

"Whose side are you _on_?"

"I'm not on anyone's side. You're both my friends." He shrugged. "You _did _tell her that though."

"Well, yeah!" He threw up his hands. "But that doesn't mean she couldn't have at least _tried_."

Caesar and Hiro looked at each other, then begin to laugh all over again. Huey smacked his lips.

"Whatever."

"I'm sorry." Caesar shook his head. "You're just so damn _complicated_. You're worse than a _woman_."

"OHHHH!" Hiro, along with Riley and a couple other men who happened to overhear shouted. "YEE!" Huey scowled at him. There was nothing worse than being called a woman.

"Man, it doesn't even matter," Caesar continued before Huey could open his mouth to protest. "The wedding's tomorrow, then the reception, then you'll never have to see her again. Unless, you know, Cindy and I have kids or something. Or one of us _dies_."

"Wow. Such optimism."

"Just, don't sweat it." He shrugged. "Tomorrow will be over before you know it and it'll be done. You'll be back in St. Louis and she'll be back in Seattle-"

"She lives in Seattle now?"

"Yes, Huey. Does it _matter_?"

He exhaled loudly. "_No."_

"Alright, then." He turned towards Hiro, saying something to him that Huey didn't even bother trying to pay attention to.

He wasn't mad. Really, he wasn't. But he wasn't the type to sit there and pretend that everything was okay when it wasn't. Anyone who expected him to obviously didn't know him very well.

Caesar did have a point, though. It was only one more day. One more day wouldn't kill him. It wouldn't hurt him any. It wouldn't heavily impact his life or anything of that sort.

Little did he know, that was exactly what was about to happen.

* * *

I'm going to let you all draw your own conclusions on this one...haha.

Thanks for reading! Feel free to press that green button...and when I say "Feel free" I mean "Do it. Now"

-Kelsey


End file.
